51 choses qu'Emmett n'est pas autorisé à faire
by Hell71
Summary: TRADUCTION - 51 choses que la famille Cullen et Bella interdisent formellement à Emmett de faire, peu importe les raisons et combien il aimerait les faire... SO FUN ! One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**51 choses qu'Emmett Cullen n'est pas autorisé à faire**

**(pour quelque raison que se soit)**

Ecrit par _the indifferent child of earth_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Emmett Cullen n'est pas autorisé à:

1- Rependre des rumeurs selon lesquelles la raison pour laquelle Edward n'a jamais eu de petite amie avant Bella s'est parce qu'il est gay…

2-… et qu'il a le béguin pour Jasper…

3-… ou pour Carlisle.

4- Dire à Alice que le rose n'est vraiment pas sa couleur.

5- Tenter de jongler avec la porcelaine de Chine d'Esmée.

6- Dire à Bella que si elle saute d'assez haut, Edward acceptera de la transformer.

7- Mettre des chamallows au micro-onde…

8-… puis les mettre dans le livre préférer de Jasper.

9- Appeler la mère de Bella et lui dire « le bébé va bien » et que Edward et Bella lui ont demandé d'être le parrain (*).

10- Aligner ces doigts en forme de Z.

11-Employer la phrase « Hé.…Cocotte… S'il te plait… »

12- Aligner ces doigts en forme de Z en disant « Hé.… Cocotte… S'il te plait… »

13- En faite, Emmett n'est pas autorisé à penser à aligner ces doigts en forme de Z, dire la phrase « Hé.… Cocotte… S'il te plait… », ni faire les deux en même temps.

14- Essayer de lancer un camp de nudiste dans les toilettes de l'école…

15-… et inviter les profs qui lui ont donnés des heures de colle à enlever leurs fringues et à ce joindre à lui…

16-… puis dire à la conseillère d'orientation que se sont les cheveux de Rosalie qui lui ont dit de faire ça.

17- Repeindre la Volvo d'Edward en arc en ciel psycadélique…

18- … et dire que s'était l'idée de Bella.

19- Chanter n'importe quelle chanson de Gwen Stefani…

20- … ou de Britney Spears.

21- Chanter « 99 bouteilles de sang de grizzli sur un mur… »

22- En faite, il n'est pas autorisé à chanter du tout. Pendant une période indéterminé.

23- Porter un tutu et dire à tout le monde de l'appeler « Princesse Papillon ».

24- Libérer (c'est-à-dire voler) tous les animaux de la ville…

25- …et ensuite, les revendre à leur propriétaire…

26-… après les avoir tondu et collé des paillettes dessus.

27- Essayer de transformer des objets inanimés, comme les fruits, en vampire.

28- Clamer que son armée de « fruits vampires » est ces fidèles serviteurs…

29-… et essayer de les inciter à attaquer Jasper…

30- … puis lancer les « fruits vampires » sur Jasper quand ceux-ci refusent d'attaquer.

31- Appeler Carlisle « vieux ».

32- … surtout après que Carlisle lui ai demandé d'éteindre sa musique de merde.

33- Voler les peluches de Rosalie et faire de films X avec eux.

34- Voler toutes les chaussettes gauches d'Alice, les remplir de cailloux et les jeter dans la rivière.

35- Courir à l'école tout nu avec écrit sur le torse « fils à maman » avec de la crème chantilly.

36- Faire de subtiles allusions sur la frustration sexuelle d'Edward.

37- Faire de flagrantes allusions sur la frustration sexuelle d'Edward.

38- Eclater en sanglots et quitter la pièce en criant « je croyais que nous deux s'était spécial » quand Bella lui demande de lui passer le sel à l'heure du déjeuner.

39- Ecrire des livres pour enfants (exemples : « pour s'amuser, les mots de cinq lettres à connaître et à partager » ; « Papa picole parce que tu chiales » ; « Le curieux George et la barrière à haute tension ».)

40- Convaincre Esmée que Home Depot à fait faillite et à fermé. (= magasin de design intérieur, genre Ikea mais en mieux)

41- Porter des pantalons de cuir (peu importe combien il se trouve bien avec).

42- Taguer " 3MM3TT K!CK$ A$$" (Emmett bote les culs) sur les murs...

43- … et ensuite nier toute connaissance de cela.

45- Revêtir l'uniforme de la mascotte de l'école et ensuite attaquer Edward et Jasper.

46- Teindre ces cheveux en noir, porter des lunettes, prendre un bâton et dire aux élèves de CM1 qu'il est le véritable Harry Potter.

47- Changer la sonnerie de téléphone portable d'un des membres masculins du clan Cullen par « Barbie Girl ».

48- Porter les sous vêtement de Rosalie à travers la maison (surtout quand la famille entière regardait « les photos de l'horreur » du Rocky Show).

49- Remplacer tous les CD d'Edward par des tranches de jambon.

50- EMMETT CULLEN NE DOIT JAMAIS DIRE A ALICE QU'ELLE A TROP DE CHAUSSURES !

-« Tu penses que ça va le faire ? » demanda Bella à Edward quand elle accrocha la liste sur le mur. Puis elle reprit place à aux côtés d'Edward, prêt de Carlisle et d'Alice, et ils regardèrent la liste désormais accrochée au mur du salon.

-« Peut-être pendant une semaine. » Commenta Jasper en entrant.

-« Vous pensez que rose n'est pas ma couleur ? » S'exclama Alice.

-« Tout à fait ! » Retenti la voix d'Emmett depuis la cuisine.

-« Ne l'écoute pas, rose est définitivement ta couleur Alice. » Dit Bella en caressant le dos d'Alice qui bouillait.

Tout a coup, un BAM ! retentissant se fit entendre provenant de la cuisine. Ensemble, Bella, Edward, Carlisle et Alice tournèrent la tête pour voir un poing sortir du mur entre la cuisine et le salon.

« EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN ! » Esmée n'avait pas pu s'empêché de crier.

Bella prit le stylo de Carlisle et écrivit :

51- Emmett n'est pas autorisé à écrasé les mouches avec ces grosses paluches…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_* Fic écrite avec Révélation/Breaking Dawn et la naissance de Nessie._

J'espère que ça vous à plu.

Vous pouvez retrouver cette fic et d'autres de l'auteur dans le même genre (en anglais) dans mes "favorites stories". Dîtes moi si vous avez aimé et si vous souhaitez que je continus à traduire ces petites histoires…

Please : Review !!!


	2. Chapter 2

**51 choses qu'Emmett Cullen n'est pas autorisé à faire**

**(seconde partie)**

Écrit par _the indifferent child of earth_

Apparemment, la première partie vous a fait rire autant que moi (au vue des reviews que vous m'avez laissés et qui m'ont fait très très plaisir), alors voici la deuxièment partie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Emmett Cullen n'est pas autorisé à:

1- Forcer Carlisle à porter un costume disco…

2- … et ensuite lui demander si Barry Manilow sait qu'il a fait une razzia dans sa penderie.

3- Voler tous les soutifs de Bella…

4- … et ensuite les porter sur sa chemise à l'école…

5- … et déclarer qu'il fait ça pour une étude sur les stéréotypes sexuels.

6- Dire qu'Edward n'est pas sur de son orientation sexuelle…

7- … particulièrement devant une foule de filles en chaleur.

8- Se référer à Esmée comme « une femme au foyer désespérée».

9- Déclarer qu'il a eu des relations sexuelles folles et sauvages sur le piano d'Edward.

10- Déclarer qu'il a eu des relations sexuelles folles et sauvages dans la voiture d'Edward.

11- Déclarer qu'il a eu des relations sexuelles folles et sauvages avec la copine d'Edward (Bella).

12- Déclarer qu'il a eu des relations sexuelles folles et sauvages avec Edward.

13- Déclarer les numéros 9 à 12 très fort à la cafétaria.

14- Se référer au don d'empathie de Jasper comme « le problème féminin de Jasper ».

15- Repeindre la Porche 911 d'Alice en n'importe quelle autre couleur que jaune.

16- Demander à Rosalie si elle pense qu'il a besoin d'une réduction de poitrine, de sorte qu'elle soit plus petite que ces seins à elle.

17- Dire à qui veut l'entendre que Voldemort existe vraiment…

18- … et que son vrai nom est Aro Volturi.

19- Déclarer officiellement que tous les troisièmes samedi du mois est « le jour de la séduction de Carlisle ».

20- Menacer de vider de son sang n'importe qui qui l'embête avec « des crocs de vampires ».

21- Chanter à plusieurs reprises "j'ai de belles noix de coco" pour décrire l'ego d'Edward, le cul d'Alice, la maladresse de Bella et la sensibilité de Jasper selon la taille des noix de coco.

22- Dire que Debussy est de la « musique d'ascenseur » devant Edward.

23- Tenir la paire de chaussures préférée d'Alice au dessus de sa tête pour qu'elle soit obligée de sauter pour les obtenir.

24- Dire à tous le monde qu'il est enceint…

25- … et que le bébé est d'Esmée.

26- Dire devant Jasper que « tous les texans sont des bouseux ».

27- Porter le maquillage et les fringues de Rosalie à l'école…

28- … et ensuite, éclater en sanglot et dire au conseiller d'orientation que sa famille fait pression sur lui pour être avec Rosalie, et qu'il n'est pas sur de sa sexualité, ni de qui il est vraiment.

29- Chanter "No Sleep Tonight" (chanson de The Faders dont on pourrait traduire le titre par "Ne Pas Coucher Ce Soir") quand Edward part regarder Bella dormir.

30- Appeler Alice "chaton" et lui offrir une sucette pour être une petite fille si mignonne.

31- Fredonner le thème du film "Les Dents de la Mer" chaque fois qu'Alice est dans les parages.

32- Commencer à chanter les paroles de Kelly "Break Up Txt Message" (traduit par "rompre par texto") à Edward, en prétendant qu'Edward a vraiment rompu avec lui et ce n'est pas qu'une chanson.

33- Dire à la NSA qu'il a surpris Carlisle en train de menacer la vie du Président des Etats-Unis.

34- Demander avec une voix de petite fille s'ils aiment les bébés chiots.

35- Faire semblant de tomber de sommeil en classe…

36- … et ensuite, prétendre qu'il fait un rêve érotique où jasper est la star…

37- … particulièrement quand jasper est assit à la table à côté de lui.

38- Teindre ces cheveux en blond…

39-… et ensuite, dire à tous le monde que les blondes s'éclatent vraiment plus.

40- Imaginer Bella à poil en la présence d'Edward juste pour l'agacer.

41- Peindre des moustaches aux personnages des tableaux de Carlisle.

42- Remplacer tous les produits nettoyants d'Esmée par de la peinture.

43- Commencer un groupe de Vampire Anonyme (dans le genre Alcoolique Anonyme)…

44- … et inviter tous les gothiques de l'école à le rejoindre.

45- Chanter "I'm Too Sexy" (de Right Said Fred)

46- Danser sur "I'm Too Sexy"

47- Parler de lui à la 3ème personne pendant plusieurs jours.

48- Sangloter de façon hystérique au déjeuner à propos de combien il est gros et annoncer qu'il va faire un régime.

49- Ecrire des trucs comme « Prada est pour les prudes » ou « Dolce & Gabbana est de la merde » sur tous les livres d'école d'Alice.

50- Dire aux amis de Bella qu'elle et Edward sont tous les deux exhibitionnistes, et s'est pourquoi ils sont si bien ensemble.

-« Bien, je pense que s'est à peu prêt tout pour la seconde partie. » Dit Alice en relisant la liste.

-« C'est pas comme si ça fera une grande différence. » Commenta Bella.

Elle, Alice et Rosalie étaient assise à la table de la salle à manger de la villa des Cullen.

-« Pourtant Esmée se sent mieux de voir la liste affiché dans le salon. Honnêtement, mon mari agit comme si il avait 7 ans, pas 70. »Répondit Rosalie alors qu'elle mettait la touche finale à sa manucure.

Bella et Alice acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

Les trois filles se dirigèrent dans le salon et Alice prit la liste pour l'accrocher au mur, puis elles admirèrent le résultat.

-« Bien, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire maintenant ? » Demanda Bella.

Alice avait ouvert la bouche et était sur le point de répondre quand Emmett arriva en courant avec un grand objet enveloppé dans une couverture.

-« Alice ! Dieu merci, tu es là ! J'ai besoin de cacher cette tête nucléaire avant que les fédéraux débarquent ! »

-« Seigneur dieu ! » dit Bella.

-« TU AS VOLÉ UNE TÊTE NUCLÉAIRE ! » S'écria Rosalie.

-« Je vais l'améliorer! » Se défendit-il.

Alice saisi son bras et couru avec lui à l'extérieur, probablement pour lui montrer un endroit où personne ne les trouverait. Bella et Rosalie étaient debout, en silence, choquées pendant une minute avant que Bella ne soupire, se tourne vers la liste et se mit à gribouiller en bas :

51- Voler des têtes nucléaires pour les améliorer. Correction : il n'est pas autoriser à voler quoi que ce soit, y compris, mais non limité à la propriété gouvernementale, des sous-vêtements, des ustensiles de cuisine et des morceaux de fromage...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Le dernier one Shot est sur Aro, je compte le mettre enligne au début de la semaine prochaine.

Laissez-moi vos impressions et commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir : Review !!! ;-)


End file.
